<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place To Protect by yak_i_guess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716294">A Place To Protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yak_i_guess/pseuds/yak_i_guess'>yak_i_guess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we will find you acting on your best behavior [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Angst, Animal Instincts, Betrayal, Crying, Elder Guardian Wilbur, Gen, Hybrids, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wither Tommy, bruh everyone they loved just went “fuck you”, if you count elder guardians as animals, they aren’t having a good time, they’re basically opposites but they work well together anyways, wilbur wants his home back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yak_i_guess/pseuds/yak_i_guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Guardian’s role is to protect it’s home. It always has been.</p>
<p>When Wilbur and Tommy get exiled, Wilbur has a hard time dealing with it.</p>
<p>*can be read as a stand-alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No romance - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, sorry i don’t do that here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we will find you acting on your best behavior [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place To Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>elder guardian wilbur go brrr</p>
<p>part two of my SleepyBois Inc hybrid au, though you don’t have to read the first one to understand this one.</p>
<p>wither!tommy aged really poorly but i’m working with it anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The election had gone horribly, horribly wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was running like his life depended on it, which it did. He was dragging Tommy by the arm as they bolted away from their country, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Every instinct in Wilbur was screaming at him to go back. Go back go back g</span>
  <em>
    <span>o back go back goback gobackgoback--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dangerdangerhomeisindangergobackdangergobackgoback</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hOMEISINDANGER—</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, what do we do?!” Tommy asked frantically as they sped further into the wilderness, the yells and sounds of crossbows firing growing distant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just find somewhere safe!” Wilbur responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued running for what felt like days. It might’ve been, Wilbur wasn’t really paying attention. Soon enough, they found a small hill in the endless forest. The two immediately collapsed from exhaustion, the adrenaline wearing off. Wilbur’s legs felt like they were about to fall off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur… what are we going to do?” Tommy asked, his voice breathy and shaky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Wilbur didn’t have a response. His mind was reeling, still not quite having processed the situation. Under all the confusion in his mind, there was something else. An instinct derived from a heritage only few knew about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Home is in danger. Get back home. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Get home back.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get L’Manburg back, Tommy,” Wilbur declared finally, the rough tone made his little brother blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can’t--” Tommy cut himself off as his eyes widened in realization. He stared at Wilbur, sympathy clouded his gaze. Wilbur said nothing as he looked his brother in the eye, a nonverbal agreement being shared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well we can’t take it back with nothing,” Tommy said, making a small grin work it’s way on Wilbur’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we need to find a place to stay,” Wilbur started, ideas and plans already forming in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Nether?” Tommy suggested first. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him, “I mean, it’s not exactly a place they’d expect us to be, much less search. Too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good suggestion, but it wouldn’t work. Not for Wilbur, at least. Tommy seemed to realize this, too, because he immediately shot down his own suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right, that wouldn’t be good for you, sorry—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Tommy,” Wilbur felt a worm of amusement wiggle it’s way into his chest despite the situation. The two might’ve been brothers, but their instincts were very different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was a Wither, he didn’t have the same instinct to protect that Wilbur did. He could do just fine anywhere, he wasn’t limited to a place. It was his human side that allowed him to gain emotional attachments to places like L’Manburg in the first place. Despite all this, Tommy worked best in the Nether, probably due to his attachment to all the restless souls that resided there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was different. Wilbur </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>a home, a place to protect. It was ingrained in his species’ nature ever since its creation. He would lay down his life to protect what is his. If he didn’t have a place like this… honestly? Wilbur didn’t know what would happen. He didn’t like to think about the possibility. Wilbur also worked best in water, something impossible to obtain in the burning lands of the Nether. Elder Guardians couldn’t survive in lava, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were basically polar opposites, but perhaps that’s why they worked so well together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to spend however long in the bottom of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wilbur,” Tommy snarked, but there was no malice in it. “Either we make a base on land or I’m dipping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur gave a huff of amusement, turning to the hill they collapsed against.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we could at least make something temporary,” Wilbur said. Tommy nodded in agreement, and they went to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dug out a hole, big enough to at least start storing resources and sleep. Tommy immediately started mining down, they needed the minerals badly. Wilbur busied himself with going to scout the surrounding area. He was scouting a nearby river when he looked up and saw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>homeisindangerhomeisindanger</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hOMEISINDANGERDANGERDANGER.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There, in the far distance, the L’Manburg flag flew high. Only, there was one key difference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The L’Manburg flag was up in flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur went into immediate panic, rushing back to their makeshift base. He burst through the door, startling Tommy, who was just exiting the mine he created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh– Wil?! What’s wrong—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re burning the flag, Tommy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wilbur shouted in a frenzy. Tommy froze, eyes widening in disbelief. Before Tommy could react, Wilbur grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards their old nation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wilbur, calm down! You’re gonna get us caught!” Tommy was saying to the man, but Wilbur could barely hear him over the voice that was screaming in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THEY’REDESTROYINGHOMETHEY’REDESTROYINGHOME—</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two made it to a cliff that showed L’Manburg clearly from a distance. Wilbur felt sick at the sight. The people he fought with, laughed with, and thrived with were tearing down the walls of the very place they called home. Wilbur choked back bile when he saw his own son amongst the many, covered in the ashes of the flag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Those bastards…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tommy gritted out from beside him, voice full of anger and betrayal. Wilbur fell to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My great unfinished symphony…” Wilbur choked out, tears rolling down his face. Tommy knelt down besides him, sadness washing over him at the sight of his devastated brother. Tommy wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother. The two watched as the home they fought so hard for was torn away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt will </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this,” Tommy vowed, giving a deadly glare in the direction of the White House. Wilbur stayed silent, and Tommy’s gaze softened as he looked back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Wil, we gotta go,” Tommy said as he started to walk back in the direction of their shelter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur silently got up, and looked out at his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I heard there was a special place…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy stopped as he heard Wilbur’s soft voice start singing about their home. He turned and looked at his brother, who was spilling his heart out to the nation he once led. Hesitantly, Tommy joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My L’Manburg… my L’manburg…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet as the two outcasts made their way back to the hole in the wall. They stood in silence in the cramped space, grieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, I found something,” Tommy said finally, Wilbur only looked up at him, a small wave of curiosity in his eyes. Tommy led him down into the mine he was working on before, and Wilbur gasped as they entered a huge ravine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another ravine intersects this one, there’s a lot of space as well, so…” Tommy looked up at Wilbur, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Wilbur looked around the ravine, and the same feeling of hope began to surface within him for the first time in days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we found a place to set up base, Tommy,” Wilbur declared. Tommy’s expression filled with relieved happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t home, far from it, but it was a start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would get their nation back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur would make sure of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>poor wilbur :(</p>
<p>now you might be thinking: why does wilbur seem so eager to protect L’Manburg if he’s just gonna blow it up later</p>
<p>and to that i say</p>
<p>i made up some Guardian lore and changed some aspects of them to make it work.<br/>what are these aspects and lore?<br/>you’ll have to find out :)</p>
<p>i accept criticism!! i’m kinda new with writing so haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>